Kicker Beware  My Version
by annea101
Summary: currently under rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Kicker Beware (My Version)

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers in any way, shape or form

a/n: this is my first fan fiction ever please go easy on me

Summery: well the title should be self explanatory this is one way it could have gone

(opens in Megatrons control center)

"Megatron hasn't said a word since we got back." Said Demolisher to Cyclonas

"It might be that he can't figure out why the autobots built that energon tower" He replies. Suddenly without warning they find they are lifted into the air by robotic tentacles. With Demolisher hanging upside down.

"Now you got him mad." Exclaims Demolisher "Sorry to bother you sir."

"Yha it wont happen again sir." Says Cyclonas

"Too late." Replies Megatron "are you daring to imply I failed."

"N-no Megatron sir we'd never dare to even think such a thing." Demolisher said franticly "right Cyclonas?"

"Yha he's right." Said the equally flustered Cyclonas

"Wait just one minute." Said Megatron "Is there someone you know of that's found energon?"

"Uhh" Said Demolisher

"Well im getting impatient" Exclaims Megatron "Could it be the omnicons?"

"How in the pits would I know?" Asked Demolishor then Megatron turned to Cyclonus

"It was a human." Said Cyclonus

"A human you say?" Asks Megatron interested "You never mentioned a slaggin thing about a human Demolishor, do you by any chance know who it is?" Demolishor turned his head reluctant to answer the question "May I remind you its in your best interest to answer." Said Megatron out of nowhere Starscream appeared holding a sword against Demolishors throat

"Yes, Cyclonas is right his name is Kicker" He exclaims quickly not wishing to die

"Well Scorpinox why are you here?" asked Megatron suspicious "on a mission for alpha que maybe?"

"I come with news Megatron" says Scorpinox unfazed by his comment

"Well what is it?" said Megatron

"One of my command Terrorcons has been captured and transported to the moon." says Scorpinox still unfazed

"Lunar city was destroyed months ago why would the send It there….unless, of course, there was a major energon cache." said Megatron thoughtfully

"Well then I suggest we attack them now before they build another energon tower." suggests Scorpinox.

"Yess and if I am correct they'll have the boy with them." agrees Megatron "listen up heres the plan."

Meanwhile at alphas que's base

"Well well a human with the ability to sense energon." Says of alpha que's angry face

"Yes this boy, kicker could prove most useful." Agrees his insane face

"Scorpinoxs I want to meet this boy." Says Alpha Que's calm face.

Meanwhile at lunar city

Kicker and Ironhide along with the omnicons were searching for energon

"So what makes you think there's still energon?" asks Ironhide

"Its just a feeling." Replies Kicker

"But there's nothing here." Exclaims Ironhide.

"You've got to trust me Ironhide." Said Kicker.

"Okay suppose you are right?" Asks Ironhide "It'd take months to get a base up and running, no foundation no tower."

"Hey knock it off I know what I know." Exclaims Kicker a bit angrily

Scene changes to where optimus is

"Sell are your scanners picking up anything? Asks Optimus

"No but to be honest kickers senses are more precise." Answers Skyblast

"Skyblast is right I don't know how the kid does it but he's got a nose for energon." Said Signal flare agreeing

"Well kicker?" Asked Optimus "What's the verdict."

"I don't know sometimes it feels like I can sense it but then the feeling goes away." replies kicker

"Well don't worry kicker we'll stay put and keep digging as long as we have to." said Optimus

"Thanks for backing me up Optimus." said Kicker

"Optimus Prime Power Link" Exclaims optimus who then precceds to powerlink a minute later after some music and flashing lights "Optimus prime powerlink complete" says Optimus

"Hey Ironhide lets go." Called Kicker

"Man I wish he'd stop treating me like slag." Mutters Ironhide but goes anyways after quite a bit of distance suddenly without warning the Terrorcon stopped

"Why is he stopping?" asks Kicker "Maybe he's sensing something."

"I thought You were the only one around here with that special talent." says Ironhide

"Hey Ironhide would you quit it all ready." exclaims Kicker " Lets follow him."

"Is he always like this?" asked Signal flare

"Yha pretty much" replies Ironhide Let them think what they want thinks kicker I've known there was life on the moon since I was with misa on that balcony back on earth and since we got here I've had a strange feeling im being watched and it just wont slaggin go away. Suddenly the Terrorcon stopped.

"Heads up Were under attack!" exclaims Skyblast

"No wait hold your fire its me Demolishor" Demolishor exclaimed a bit franticly not wanting to be hit by laser fire

"Why are You here?" asked Ironhide somewhat coldly

" Where do you want me to start." said Demolishor "Well I guess the bottom line is that I deserted Megatron."

"Yha why should we believe you?" asked Skyblast

"I'll prove it to you follow me" said Demolisher turning around

"Why should we follow you?" asked Ironhide cautiously

"Look I've stolen Megatrons flying fortress I don't have much time till he finds out." said Demolishor "So you gonna trust me or what?" Asked Demolishor a bit nervously

"Okay but first we are gonna have to tell optimus what we are doing." said Kicker

"Alright but make it quick." said Demolishor

"Optimus this is Ironhide." said Ironhide then continued to explain things to optimus

"Alright but be careful it could be a trap." said Optimus "Helicopter 1 dispatch follow Kicker and the others and make sure they don't get into too much trouble." then without any further waiting they set out. Sorry guys but I have no choice thought Demolishor sadly

TBC

A/N: hope you liked it so far will finish if at least 1 person does

Appreciate


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 2

Kiddnapped

Disclamer: I do not own Transformers in any shape, way or for,

A/n well here it is chapter 2 as promised someone said i was jumping all over the place POV means point of veiw to try and make it clearer.R&R please "_blah"_ is thought, "blah" talking

"_blah"_ is comm. Link.

"How much farther, Demolishor?" Asked Ironhide suspicously.

"Not much just over these rocks." Replied Demolisher praying that they don't figure out the trap.

"If this is a trap we'll slag you in a nano-klik." Said Skyfire.

Demolisher was about to reply when suddenly the base came into view.

Meanwhile inside the base, aka POV shift

"_Scorpinoxs come in_." Said Alpha Q's calm head who was starting to worry about megatrons plan.

"_Yes, Alpha Que?_" Asked Scorpinox came his quick response "_what is wrong_?"

"_You cannot allow Megatrons plan to succed._" Said Alpha Q's Calm face "_it would ruin everything if he gets his hands on the boy_."

"I_ will try my best Alpha Q._" Replied Scorpinox who started to get the engines running to attack the incoming group. But a sword was suddenly held agianst his throat by STARSCREAM who unbeknownst to them had listened to the whole conversation unnoticed by Scorpinoxs.

"I will not allow you to ruin Megatrons glourious plan, you traitorous scorpin." Said Starscream. Scorpinoxs glared at the one who was stopping him from fufilling his masters wishes.

"I will get you for this Starscream." Said Scorpinox. "_Just you wait."_

Meanwhile just out side of the base, POV shift.

"Well you comin in or what?" Asked Demolishor a bit nevously

"Hey Skyfire, Signal Flare maybe you guys should wait out here." Said Kicker "That way you guys can contact Optimus if something happens." "_and you'll be out of danger", _not wanting them to get hurt.

"You sure Kicker?" Asked Skyblast not likeing the idea. "If it is a trap we won't be able to help you."

"Thats why we'll need you to contact Optimus If things go Wrong." Replied Kicker a bit impatiently.

"Okay if your sure." Said Skyblast still wondering if this is such a good idea. The trio then entered the fortress.

Meanwhile at Optimus,POV shift.

"How is the energon search going?" Asked Optimus

"Nothing so far." Replied Strongarm "Wait a nano-klick incoming energy signatures" and true to his word they were under attack by Decepticons.

"Megatron." Excliamed Optimus "What in the pits are you doing here?"

"Oh just the usaully." Replied Megatron "Ruining your energon hunt."

"Well you aren't going to ruin this one." Said Optimus.

"But I already have." Said Megatron. Suddenly Optimusis comlink came online

"_What is it helicopter 1_?" Asked Optimus starting to worry. "_KICKER DID WHAT?"_ as Megatron took advantage of the fact Optimus was destracted and got in a lucky shot. Causing him to fall

"Well, well it seems my plan has worked." said Megatron grinning madly "No to finnish you off."

Out of nowhere a tunnel opened and out came the omnicons who had maricasly survived. Everyone was stunned.

"Megatron, sir we are outnumbered." Excliamed Cyclonus stating the obvious like usual.

"Decepticons retreat, we have what we came here for." Yelled Megatron.

"Professor we have a foundation send in a tower." Said Optimus.

"You got it." Replied the professor "Just save Kicker."

meanwhile at Kicker, POV shift

"So this is what the control center looks like." Said Kicker as the doors suddenly closed "What the slag?" Then Kicker precceded to kick said door.

"Hey what the pits is going on?" Asked Ironhide realization dawned "Why you slagging traitor this is a trap after all."

"You're surronded Ironhide, give up." Said Demolishor feeling slightly bad for tricking them

"Surronded by you and what slaggin army?" Asked Kicker incredusly.

"This one,yesss" Said Megatron coming back from his battle with Optimus.

"Oh Slag"Said Ironhide "_we're in touble now."_

TBC A/N well see you next time on TRANSFORMERS ENERGON (always wanted to say that :)


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3

The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers in any way, shape, or form

A/N well here we are chapter 3 might write more transformers after this if you think i should l

leave a review. Agian "blah" speaking, "_blah"_ thinking, "_blah_" .

"**flashback"**

Outside of Megatrons base

"Kicker and Ironhide have been gone a while now." Said Skyblast a bit worried "I hope their alright."

"Me too Skyblast, me too."Said Signalflare "Huh, my scanners have picked up incoming energy signatures."

"If it's Megacreep and his deceptigoons we're slag." Exclaimed Skyblast. "_Come in Optimus we've got a situation._"

"_This is Optimus helicopter 1 informed me whats happened._" Said Optimus "_Get Kicker and Ironhide out of there now_."

"It's a bit too late for that now." Said Megatron the decepticons then started shooting at Skyblast and Signalflare. Maniging to drive them away from the fortress. Skyblast and Signalflare watched helpless to do anything to stop the Fortress from flying off with Kicker and Ironhide inside.

"No." They yelled in unision "_Kicker, Ironhide."_

**Flashback end**

Meanwhile back on earth,POV shift.

"And thats what happened." Said Optimus wishing he had better news for them.

"Optimus you've got to save Kicker." Said Miranda Kickers mom.

"We're doing our best, we'll get both Kicker and Ironhide back." Assured Optimus "_I just hope we're not too late."_

Meanwhile at Megatrons flying fortress, POV shift.

"_Scopinoxs come in Scorpinoxs_" Said Alpha Q's calm face

"_Yes, Alpha Q?_" Asked Scorpinox his reply almost immiedant.

"_You must get the boy out of Megatrons clutches right away._" Answered Alpha Ques Calm face.

"_Yes, think of all the energon he'd be able to find with the boy's help._" Said Alpha Ques insane face.

"_But how Alpha Q, Megatron will never let me anywhere near him_." Said Scorpinox

"_leave that to us."_ Said all four faces in unision.

Meanwhile in the main control room,POV shift.

"Come in, come in please do make yourself comfatroble." Said Megatron as if he and Kicker we're old friends not enemys. "Why dont you take a seat?"

"No thanks i'd rather stand." Replied Kicker coldly. Megatron looked as if he was going to say something about it but apperantly decided not to.

"Very well then, here is how things are going to work you find me energon and I let you live understand." Said Megatron confidently.

"No, this is how things are going to work you let me and Ironhide leave and are friends don't kick you butt." Said Kicker.

"Oh, you dont understand Optimus won't dare attack me will I have a hostage." Said Megatron "So you might want to reconsider your answer my patiants is growing thin."

"Go rot in the pits Megacreep i'll never help you." Said Kicker.

"But you will." Said Megatron "For if you don't i'd hate to think of what would happen to your autobot friend."

"Leave Ironhide out of it!"Exclaimed Kicker not wanting Ironhide to get hurt because of him.

"Do what I ask or I'll slag your friend." Said Megatron knowing that he had won the battle.

"Fine you win I-i'll help you." Said Kicker defeated.

Meanwhile back at the autobot base,POV shift.

"Is everything ready?" Asked Optimus wanting to get the operation started as soon as possible.

"Almost we just need to find out where Megatrons base is." Answerd Redalert

"Don't we have any leads?" Asked Optimus frustrated at the fact every minute they wasted meant another one Ironhide and Kicker were in danger.

"Incoming transmisson." Called Redalert.

"Who is it from?" Asked Hotshot.

"Dont know, it doesn't say." Replied Redalert.

"Put it on screen." Said Optimus.

"If you want to save your friends listen to me." Said a mysterious stranger.

A/N: Transformers Narrator: who is this stranger, will they be able to save Kicker and Ironhide or are they both doomed well stay tuned and find out next time on Transformers Energon.

Me: theres a listen there folks dont let the Transformers Narrator do your closing anyways hope to have another chapter soon.

Transformers Narrator: Hey i'm not that bad.

Me: Anyways bye and please leave a review


	4. The Rescue

Chapter 4

The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way, shape or form

A/N Well it's time to draw this to an end it seems. Hope it wasn't too bad, anyways please leave a review. (blah) is me, _"blah" thinking, "_blah" talking, "_blah_" comm. Link.

Open at the autobot base.

"Why should we trust you?" Asked Optimus suspiciously "After all you could be leading us into a trap."

"Because you have no choice." Stated the stranger calmly.

"Fine, what are the coordinates?" Asked Optimus prime as he listened to what the stranger told him. "Okay we'll be there in six megacycles."

"Remember the plan, you are to create a distraction so that my spy can get them out." Said the stranger. "You will recieve a signal when the job is done." The stranger made a motion as if to cut the transmission.

"Wait, you haven't told us your name." Said Optimus

"You may call me AQ, we will meet agian Optimus Prime." Said AQ whose voice sounded as if 5 were talking at the same time, and with that the transmission ended.

"How did he..." Said Hotshot clearly dumfounded.

"I don't know Hotshot, I really don't know." Replied Optimus just as confused as Hotshot.

Meanwhile in a somewhat dark room somewhere, POV shift.

"Phase one of the plan is complete." Said the mysterious stranger known as AQ. "They will attack in six megacycles."

"I will not fail you agian." Said a secound and familiar voice. Suddenly the other stranger turned and stepped into the light. It was SCORPINOXS.

Meanwhile at Megatrons flying fortress, POV shift.

"Well Kicker what does Megajerk want?" Asked Ironhide knowing whatever it is it can't be good.

"He wants me to find him energon." Replied Kicker "And if i dont he'll scrap you."

"Well, what did you say?" Asked Ironhide bracing himself for the worst.

"Isn't it obvious." Said Kicker kicking Ironhide, (come on we all know Kicker does it at least once per episode) "I said I would."

"What?" Asked Ironhide not sure if he heard right.

"Do I need to say it agian." Said Kicker getting agitated "Really Ironhide I knew you were dense but i didn't think you were that dense."

"Hey." Said Ironhide indiganitly " Am not."

"Are too" Said Kicker starting a am not are too argument. (okay I know thats pretty immature but i couldn't resist.)

Meanwhile in the controll tower, POV shift.

"With the boy's help, finding energon will be easy. And it's all thanks to you Demolisher." Said Megatron smiling vicously.

"I-i couldn't possible take take the credit, it was your plan sir." Said Demolisher feeling a little guilty for tricking Ironhide.

"Ah so modest,yess, but you are the one who brought them here." Said Megatron feigning innocence.

"_I had no choice, if I hadn't you would of scrapped me."_ Thought Demolisher but he didn't dare say so outloud. "Thank you for your praise Megatron, Sir." Said Demolisher. Then out of the blue a blast made the base shake violently.

"What in the INFERNO!" Exclaimed Megatron.

"It's the autobots, they're attacking." Said Cyclunos.

"Well don't just stand there go outside and ATTACK ALREADY." Yelled Megatron in exsaperation "And where is that slaging spy Scorpinoxs?" Cyclunos and Demolisher looked at eachother and shrugged neither of them knowing wher Scorpinoxs was. Megatron was about to say something but at that moment the base decided to give another violent shake "Oh never mind there are bigger problems to deal with."

Meanwhile outside of the base, POV shift.

Optimus and the autobots were, (you guessed it), shooting at Megatrons base.

"Remeber the plan we have to lure Megatron and the decepticons away from the base." Shouted Optimus. As soon as he had said it the decpeticons came out and returned fire. Narrowly missing Optimus and the others by inches.

"Push them back." Yelled Megatron. The autobots allowed themselves to be pushed back, all the while returning fire as to make sure it didn't look to easy.

"Hello autoboobs." Crackled Cyclonus shooting at them.

"CYCLONUS." Shouted Hotshot immediently returning fire managing to scath Cyclonus.

POV shift

"Optimus Prime." Said Megatron "We meet agian."

"Megatron" Said Optimus angrily "What have you done to Ironhide and Kicker." needing to make him think thats why they were there. (Okay it is but still, druing this part i felt like putting the mew-mews in here for some strange reason but that might be because i was listing to the opening for it during this. Now back to the story.)

"Nothing, At least not yet." Replied Megatron.

POV shift

"Hello Starscream." Said Redalert firing on Starscream.

"I will obliterate you, autobot." Screeched Starscream returning fire and almost hitting Redalert.

"I'd like to see you try." Stated Redalert.

POV shift

"Why can't you just stay still." Demanded Demolisher trying to hit jetfire.

"If I did that it'd be no fun." Replied Jetfire returning fire.

Meanwhile at Kicker and Ironhide, POV shift.

"What in the pits is going on?" Asked Ironhide after the base gave another violent heave.

"Don't look at me." Replied Kicker just as confused as Ironhide. Suddenly (i use that word way too much) the sound of footsteps could be heared.

"Shh someone's comeing." Whispered Ironhide.

"What was your first clue genuis." Whispered Kicker back but remained quite all the of nowhere Sorpinoxs appeared.

"What are you doing here Scorpinoxs." Demanded Ironhide coldly.

"To get you out of here." Replied Scorpinoxs simply.

"Why should we trust you?" Asked Kicker cautiously "We've been lead into one to many traps lately."

"Do you have a choice?" Asked Scorpinoxs

"No, i geuss not." Replied Kicker.

"Then come with me." Said Scorpinoxs. Kicker and Ironhide looked at each other and nodded they then started following Scorpinoxs. When ever they turned a corner they were both half expecting Megatron or one of the other decepticons to pop up out of nowhere. Soon they were outside of the base and at the designated meeting spot where a lone terrorcon was waiting. Scorpinox sent out a signal to Optimus and the autobots.

Meanwhile at the battle,POV shift.

A fierce battle was being waged, it was obvious that neither side could continue much longer. Out of the blue Optimus recieved the signal._About time_ Optimus thought, "Autobots retreat." He called.

At the same time that Megatron called "Decepticons, fallback we will meet again Optimus prime."

Meanwhile bact at Ironhide and Kicker, POV shift.

"Thanks for helping us, I guess." Said Ironhide.

"My master Alpha Q would like to speak with you."Said Scorpinoxs giving no sign of hearing the thank you. A screen,projected by the terrorcons, appeared showing a dark room with a stranger in it.

"Are you Alpha Q?" Asked Kicker curious.

"Yes."Said all 4 of Alpha Q's faces in unison.

"Well?" Asked Ironhide "Pincers here said you wanted to tell us something, what I want to know is what."

"This, do not interfer with my plans."Said Alpha Q.

"What plans?" Asked Kicker.

"That is not your buisness." Replied Alpha Q.

"Like slag its not my buisness." Retorted Kicker.

"Uhh Kicker maybe you shouldn't argue with a 'bot who sounds like four people talkin at the same time." Said Ironhide.

"Shut it Ironhide." Said Kicker kicking him.

"OW!" Exclaimed Ironhide "You have got to stop doing that."

"Alpha Q the autobots will be here in a few more cycles." Said Scorpinox.

"Goodbye Kicker we will meet agian." Said Alpha Q cutting of the transmission.(yha I know kind of bland im open to suggestions to make it better.)

"Wait!" Exclaimed Kicker a little too late. He looked around for Scorpinoxs only to realize he had dissapeared. "Where'ed he go?"

"Beats the slag out of me." Said Ironhide. Four cycles later Optimus and the others showed up.

"Hey Optimus over here." Called Ironhide.

_I wonder what he meant by we will meet agian?_ Thought Kicker looking back at the direction they had come.

A/N and thats a rap folks hope it wasn't too bad anyways Read & Review. So long for now


End file.
